Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle and a moving body. In more detail, it relates to a fuel cell vehicle and moving body equipped with a storage vessel that stores fuel gas, and a transmitter that transmits a data signal generated based on the state of the storage vessel to an external filling device.
Related Art
Fuel cell vehicles are equipped with a fuel cell system as an electrical power source system thereof. Fuel cells generate electric power when hydrogen gas that is the fuel gas and air that is an oxidizing gas are supplied thereto. In order to supply hydrogen gas to a fuel cell, a hydrogen tank is connected to the anode flow channel of the fuel cell via a hydrogen gas supply line. In addition, in order to supply air to the fuel cell, a compressor is connected to the cathode flow channel of the fuel cell via an air supply line. The fuel cell system starts the supply of hydrogen gas and air when being started up, and starts electric power generation by way of the fuel cell.
During stop of the system, if oxygen remains as is inside the cathode flow channel, the cathode side of the fuel cell will enter a high potential state when supplying hydrogen to the anode system during a subsequent system startup, and the solid polymer electrolyte membrane of the fuel cell may deteriorate. For this reason, with fuel cell systems, the system is made to completely stop upon electric power generation by the fuel cell and discharge continuing using the oxygen remaining inside of the cathode flow channel during stop of the system so as to establish the fuel cell in an inactive state (refer to Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-115317)). In addition, in order to further suppress oxygen permeation from the cathode side to the anode side, in this discharge processing, it has been known to be preferable to consume remaining oxygen on the cathode side and supply hydrogen gas in surplus from the hydrogen tank to the anode side so as to raise the pressure inside the anode flow channel.
On the other hand, in recent years, research has been actively advancing in technology for filling hydrogen gas into a hydrogen tank. For example, in the technology of Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-33068), when the hydrogen filling device of a hydrogen station and a fuel cell vehicle are connected and hydrogen gas is filled into the hydrogen tank thereof, data signals related to the temperature, pressure, etc. of the tank are sent from the vehicle side to the station side. At the station side, the initial state of the hydrogen tank is grasped based on the received data signals, an optimum hydrogen gas filling mode is decided based on this initial state, and hydrogen gas is filled according to this filling mode. Technology for filling hydrogen gas based on communication between the vehicle side and station side in this way is referred to hereinafter as communicative filling.